


Schoethe Barista Triologie

by Miss_Marry



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Klassik, M/M, Schoethe hasst sich am Anfang, Studenten Schiller, schoethe - Freeform, sturm und drang
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry
Summary: Zwei talentierte Barista treffen aufeinander: der eine scheinbar talentlos, der andere arrogant. Wer hätte gedacht, dass beide zusammen mal ein neues Café eröffnen werden, das eine ganze Epoche bestimmen wird?Doch davor gibt es natürlich Hass, Verachtung und unnötige Konflikte, ganz à la Schoethe :3(Hier gibt es keine gute Story, nur Kaffee)
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. "Das ist keine Mandelmilch"

Es ist ein reges Treiben im angesagtesten Café der Stadt, dem „Sturm & Drang“:  
Junge Menschen stehen versammelt um einen Tisch, spielen Karten und brüllen sich gegenseitig an, verfallen in Jubelrufe oder Frustschreien, springen auf oder schütteln den Kopf; sie spielen statt um Geld um einige Süßigkeiten.   
Andere sitzen zusammen und lesen sich aus Dramen vor, die Rollen untereinander aufgeteilt; nach einer Zeit sind auch sie so in Rage, dass sie nicht leiserer sind als die Kartenspieler.   
Freunde treffen sich, Paare machen Musik, Einzelgänger sitzen an ihren Laptops und spielen entweder Online-Games oder schreiben den wichtigsten Aufsatz ihres Lebens – und alle trinken Kaffee dabei.   
Schiller steht hinter der Theke und hat einen perfekten Blick auf alles. Er putzt Gläser und pfeift leise zu einem alten Lied von „The Cure“, das man aus dem Hintergrund heraushören könnte, wenn man sich darauf konzentriert. Es roch alles herrlich nach dem Kaffee, nach Zucker und frischem Brot, Schokoladen Cupcakes. Er liebt seinen neuen Nebenjob, er ist perfekt für ihn gemacht. Nicht zu anstrengend für seine zerbrechliche Gesundheit und gleichzeitig doch so fördernd für seine Kaffeesucht.   
Zwei Wochen schon ist es her, seit man dringend und kurzfristig eine Aushilfe gesucht hatte und nun grinst er nicht schlecht darüber wie gut alles seitdem läuft, er hatte nie Stress gehabt mit jemanden, auch nicht mit seiner Chefin, über die er sich noch immer wundert, weil sie so jung ist.

Er schaut neugierig auf, als die Tür an seiner Seite sich öffnet und der nächste Gast hereintritt. Es ist ein Herr in Hemd und Anzughose, etwas älter als er selbst, und mit hübschen Locken und dunklen Augen, die schnell durch den ganzen Laden huschen und sich dann schließlich in Schiller nur zu bohren scheinen. Das ist dem Barista ein wenig komisch, aber er lächelt fröhlich und winkt sogar. Jedoch verbleibt der andere kurz noch wie er ist und läuft dann ohne Weiteres an einen kleinen Tisch, an den er sich setzt. Neben all den anderen Menschen um ihn herum wirkt er irgendwie fehl am Platz – Nein, nicht fehl am Platz, aber als wäre er besser als alle um ihn herum.   
Hübscher alle mal, denkt sich Schiller und kritzelt eilig auf sein Papier, ehe er herumkommt und auf den Braunlockigen zu geht. Eilig überprüft er auch, ob seine rote Haarmähne sich nicht aus seinem Zopf gelöst hat, die Schürze um seine Hüften eng genug geschnürt ist und sonst alles einigermaßen sitzt.   
„Guten Tag! Eigentlich ist hier Selbstbedienung.“, begrüßt er ihn lächelnd. „Aber heute ist das schon in Ordnung, jetzt weißt du es ja für nächstes Mal. Was kann ich dir bringen?“  
Ein Hauch von Feindseligkeit kommt Schiller entgegen. „ _Sie_ bringen mir bitte einen Kaffee. Mit Mandelmilch.“  
\- Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verlässt ihn nicht sein Mut. „Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber wer weiß? Vielleicht können wir uns ja näher kennen lernen und dann sind wir sicher schnell beim Du.“, dabei legt er ganz lässig das Papier auf den Tisch, auf dem seine Nummer und sein Name notiert sind. „Ich heiße Friedrich.“   
Der hübsche Herr zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und widmet ihm einen sehr finsteren Blick. „Wo ist Christiane?“   
Das ist nun wirklich nicht die Reaktion, auf die Schiller gehofft hat: schade schade…   
„Vulpius?“ – das ist die besagte junge Chefin. „Sie hatte einen Notfall in der Familie und hat mich gefragt, ob ich einspringen kann.“   
„Und Sie arbeiten hier?“   
Er stutzt. „Ja, ich arbeite hier.“   
Die braunen Augen mustern ihn von oben bis unten mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck. „Sie?“   
„Was soll das denn heißen?“  
Daraufhin kommt nur ein „Hmph“, welches sich wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen anhört. Da er das Verlangen spürt lauter zu werden, dreht er sich eilig um und geht schnell wieder an seinen Platz.   
Die Nummer nicht anzunehmen ist ja so eine Sache, dann aber so derart unhöflich zu sein eine andere. Das geht gar nicht! Was fällt dem Kerl eigentlich ein?  
Schiller spürt, wie er von dem jetzt auch noch beobachtet wird. Ein Umstand, der es ihm nicht erlaubt in die Tasse unauffällig etwas Speichel zu mischen. Dennoch lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, das Getränk sehr halbherzig und lieblos zuzubereiten, danach schiebt er es auf die Theke und ruft nur die Bestellung auf, statt wieder an den Tisch zu kommen. Das kann der arrogante Typ gleich vergessen.   
Dieser kommt nach einiger Zeit rüber um seinen Kaffee entgegen zu nehmen, den er erstmal anschaute und dann wieder zurück zu Schiller. „Sieht nicht besonders schön aus.“  
Die Wangen werden ihm rot, das werden sie häufig, wenn er wütend ist. Hätte er doch lieber rein gespuckt!   
Zähneknirschend nennt er dem unmöglichen Kunden den Preis und gibt in der altmodischen Kasse alles ein.   
„Ich habe es leider nicht passend.“   
„Das ist kein Problem.“, doch als der Kassierende aufschaut, sieht er, dass es doch ein Problem ist. „Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Haben Sie echt nur den Hunderter?“   
„Hmph. Sprache, achten Sie auf Ihre Sprache.“, er hielt ihm das grüne Papier mehr unter die Nase. „Wechseln Sie jetzt auch mal?“  
Schiller schnappt ihm das Geld weg und sucht knirschend nach genügend zum Zurückgeben. „Geben Sie wenigstens Trinkgeld?“   
„Ihnen nicht.“   
Das Rückgeld wird lieblos auf den Tresen gelegt.   
„Herr ….Schiller“, seinen Namen hatte er von dem Zettel entnommen. „Wollen Sie mir nicht auch noch einen Stempel für meine Stempelkarte anbieten?“  
„Ihnen nicht. Und jetzt gehen Sie.“   
So schnell kann gute Laune zerstört sein! Bis gerade hat Schiller noch gedacht, dass es ein schöner Tag wird! Darauf macht er sich erstmal selbst etwas zu Trinken - eine kleine Gönnung. Dazu klaut er sich die einzeln eingepackten Kekse, die er schon damals geliebt hat, als seine Mutter sie ihm als Kind schon überlassen hatte, wenn Sie unterwegs eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte.   
Gerade beruhigt er sich und bedient ein paar hübsche Mädchen, als der Kerl wieder vorne steht. Schon als Schiller sich ihm nur kurz zuwendet, kläfft er ungefragt los: „Das ist keine Mandelmilch!“  
„Nicht?“, er glaubt ihm kein Wort. „Ups, das tut mir aber leid.“   
„Sie drehen Ihre schrecklich lange Nase jetzt besser wieder in Richtung Maschine und machen mir sofort noch einen! Und diesmal mit Mandelmilch, ist das klar?!“   
Gott, wie schrecklich können Menschen sein! Und dann noch diese Bemerkung, die er sich schon in der Schulzeit anhören musste - Schiller sieht rot.   
„Nein das werde ich nicht tun! Sie schieben jetzt besser mal Ihren aufgeblasenen Hintern raus, Sie arroganter Arsch! Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!“   
Im ganzen Laden wird es still; die Kartenspieler sehen erstaunt auf und die Dramenleser unterbrechen ihre Inszenierung, um einem anderen Schauspiel zu folgen.   
Der unhöfliche Gast wird wütend, richtig wütend. Das kann Schiller an seinen Augen sehen, sie blitzen. Die Zähne fletscht er und bringt dann heraus: „Sie sind gefeuert!“   
Normalerweise hätte Schiller vielleicht Angst bekommen, aber sein verletzter Stolz und dann auch noch die Theke, die zwischen ihm und seinem Gegner steht, bringen ihn dazu immer weiter zu gehen. „Gefeuert?“, selbstsicher tut er die Hände in die Hüfte. „Aww, wollen Sie etwa meinen Chef sprechen?“   
„Das ist nicht nötig!“, donnerte er laut zurück. „ICH BIN IHR CHEF!!“   
Schiller reißt überrascht die Augen auf. Das… das kann doch gar nicht sein.   
Wie gerufen kam Christiane Vulpius genau in dieser Sekunde in den Laden. Erleichterung und Angst überkommen ihn jetzt gleichermaßen, bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann, ist schon der Typ an ihrer Seite. „Christel, ist es wahr? Hast du diesen Clown eingestellt, während ich in Italien war?“   
Sie wird verlegen und schaut zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Herr Goethe, ich - Ja, habe ich.“   
Goethe! Natürlich, Goethe!   
Den Namen hatte sie damals gesagt! Sie war nur seine Vertretung gewesen, jetzt erinnert er sich wieder genau. Er hatte es verdrängt, weil das Vorstellungsgespräch ihn so nervös gemacht hat.   
Und dieser Goethe ist…?   
„Raus mit Ihnen! Raus, raus!“   
Schiller zuckt zusammen und nickt. Zitternd zieht er sich die Schürze aus, dann legt er sie auf die Arbeitsfläche und geht um die Theke herum Richtung Tür.   
„Warten Sie! Einen Moment!“, versucht Christiane es, doch Goethe achtet nicht auf sie und harscht lieber den gefeuerten jungen Mann an. „Kommen Sie nie mehr wieder! Sie haben Hausverbot!“  
Schiller lässt sich das nicht ohne weiteres gefallen. Er nimmt den Kaffee, der angeblich ohne Hafermilch zubereitet sein soll und kippt ihn mit gefälliger Miene in das Gesicht seines Peinigers. „Keine Sorge. Ich komme sicher nicht wieder.“ Und damit dreht er sich herum und ist auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden.

Bald darauf sitzt Goethe hinten und lässt sich von Christiane, die sich immer und immer wieder entschuldigt, über das Gesicht wischen. Seine Haare kleben vom Kaffee und sein helles Hemd ist „komplett zerstört!“, wie er selbst sagt.   
Christiane kniete sich lieb vor ihm hin und versuchte mit einem nassen Lappen das schlimmste zu verhindern. „Wissen Sie, der Schiller ist vielleicht frech, aber Kaffee kochen kann er.“   
„Das ist ja nicht besonders schwer.“   
„Nein nein, hören Sie. Er ist wirklich gut darin, er hat sogar ein eigenes Special kreiert, sehen Sie?“, das Mädchen deutet auf eine Tafel, die regelmäßig mit neuen besonderen Angeboten beschrieben wird. „Er nennt es „Räuberkaffee“ und die Leute lieben es.“   
„Hmph. Räuber scheint mir da sehr passend.“, Goethe schaut grimmig drein. „Von dem will ich niemals wieder etwas hören.“


	2. "Sie sind wirklich nicht so mein Geschmack!"

Als die jungen Leute hereinkommen, weiß Goethe schon was gleich passieren wird. Es kommt jeden Tag vor, mehrmals. Immer wieder. Manchmal glaubt er sogar, dass es die gleichen Menschen sind, die es immer und immer wieder versuchen. Sie stehen da scheinheilig und schauen sich um, dann fragen sie es ganz nebenbei.   
Er selber wartet nur darauf, er fletscht schon die Zähne und hält sich an der Theke fest.   
„Nein.“, knurrt er dann. „Nein, wir haben keinen verdammten Räuberkaffee!!“   
Und die Kunden verschwinden dann auch und trauern der Zeit nach, in der Schiller da gewesen war um ihnen ein besonderes Kaffee-Erlebnis zu bieten.   
Es ist zu ärgerlich, Goethe hatte alle ausgefragt wonach das Gebräu geschmeckt hatte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte es nachzumischen, schüttelten sie den Kopf. Selbst Christiane, die sogar rot geworden war, als sie zugab, dass sie seine Kreation auch so gerne getrunken hatte.   
Aber für Goethe ist es unmöglich das nachzuvollziehen; Der Kaffee soll sehr stark und bitter sein, gleichzeitig etwas rauchig schmecken und auch noch mit Schuss. Wie es dazu kam, kann er nicht verstehen, weil sich nirgendswo in seinem Café (zumindest an der Theke!) Alkohol finden lässt und der verruchte Kerl somit etwas selbst mitgebracht haben muss.   
Was noch erschwerend dazu kommt ist, dass Goethe, nachdem er eingesehen hatte, dass er dieses Räuberdingsda sowieso nicht nachmischen kann, versucht hat die Kundschaft mit neuen „Specials“ für sich zu gewinnen… erfolglos. Niemand bestellt sie, niemand interessiert sich dafür.   
Und es frustriert ihn natürlich, er fragt sich ob seine Barista-Fähigkeiten zu Neige gehen und er spürt eine immer größere Abneigung gegen das ganze Café- und das alles nur wegen diesem Hampelmann!   
Gerade als es Goethe mal wieder reicht, nimmt er das Tafelbrett an sich, das draußen steht um Gästen anzulocken und fängt an mit Kreide darauf zu verzeichnen, dass es in diesem Lokal keinen Räuberkaffee gibt. Um das noch zu unterstreichen kritzelt er ein kleines Bild von Schiller mit enorm langer Nase dazu und streicht es wütend und mit rot durch.   
Besorgt kommt Christiane da zu ihm und legt ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Geben Sie sich vielleicht doch einen Ruck.“, sagt sie sanft. „Sie beide hatten einfach einen unglücklichen Start.“   
Dieses Gespräch hatten sie in den letzten Tagen öfter gehabt und wie ein Stein lässt Goethe nicht von seiner Meinung ab. „Mit dieser Witzfigur spreche ich kein Wort!“   
Sie seufzt. „Dann müssen wir wohl weiter zusehen wie immer mehr Stammgäste nicht mehr kommen… aber! Ich wollte fragen ob ich früher gehen kann. Meine Tante braucht mich und da ja…“, sie unterbricht sich.   
„Da was?.“  
„Ich meine nur, es ist ja nicht so viel los wie sonst. Bitte!“, Christiane setzt einen flehenden Blick auf, den Goethe sowieso nichts abschlagen kann. „Bitte bitte bitte!“   
Kurz darauf ist sie schon aus der Tür draußen, zusammen mit der frischbemalten Tafel, die sie draußen platziert und die weitere Interessenten verscheucht.   
Goethe zieht sich hinter die Theke zurück und seufzt.   
So entschlossen wie er vor dem Mädchen getan hatte ist er bei weitem nicht, er fragt sich gleichfalls Tag und Nacht ob er sich bei der rothaarigen Furie melden sollte. Christiane kann es sich da viel leichter machen; erst neulich seufzte sie „selbst wenn, wir haben leider nicht mehr seine Nummer.“ Während er noch weiter das kleine Zettelchen aufbewahrt hat, dass der Idiot ihm in einen verzweifelten Flirtversuch zugesteckt hat.   
Als er hört, wie mehrere Gäste das „Sturm & Drang“ betreten, steckt er das Papier wieder in seine Schürze. Es ist eine große Gruppe von Abiturienten, die sich zum Lernen hier verabredet haben; kurz darauf tritt ebenfalls eine Gruppe junger euphorischer Dichter ein und plötzlich ist es wieder zufriedenstellend voll. Goethe nimmt Bestellungen auf und will sich gerade frisch ans Werk machen, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffällt. Die elektrische Kaffeemühle ist kaputt.   
Das trifft ihn wie ein Schock, er erschreckt sich und nimmt sich vor schnell zu handeln.   
Dann muss halt mit der Hand gemahlen werden, das dauert zwar ewig, aber eine andere Wahl hat er nicht. Während er alles zusammen sucht ruft er Christiane an, sie soll schnell zurückkommen und helfen, das würde er niemals allein schaffen.  
Als sie jedoch auch nach dem zweiten Versuch nicht dran geht, versucht Goethe es bei Herder, seinem weiteren Mitarbeiter, der gerade im Urlaub ist und sein Telefon vorsätzlich ausgeschaltet hatte.   
„Verdammt!“  
In Mitten dieser Krise tritt einer der jungen Dichter zu ihm an die Theke. „Entschuldigen Sie?“   
Und dann kommt es: „Ist der Räuberkaffee wieder da?“   
Goethe beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Nein.“   
„Schade, dann werden wir wohl gehen.“   
Da wirft er das Handtuch, erschreckt damit seinen Gast. „Warten Sie, doch. Doch es gibt welchen, gehen Sie nicht.“  
Er hat es einfach so gesagt, warum weiß er auch nicht. Jetzt steht er da vor der kaputten Mühle und spürt seinen Stolz sinken und sinken, bis er Schillers Notiz wieder zwischen den Fingern hält.   
Kurz darauf hat er das Telefon an sein Ohr und seufzt, wenn er die unausstehliche Stimme wieder hört. Die hätte er auch aus einem ganzen Gewirr wiedererkennen können.   
„Können Sie ins Sturm und Drang kommen?“   
„Mit wem spreche ich denn da?“, er hört sich verschlafen an, was Goethe zum Stutzen bringt. (Es ist immerhin schon Mittag!)   
„Mit dem Inhaber.“   
Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung wird gelacht. „Ich habe doch Hausverbot.“   
Ach ja. „Ich mache eine Ausnahme. Aber…“, es fällt Goethe nicht sehr leicht zu reden. „Kommen Sie einfach sehr schnell. Ich kann hier Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
„Geht klar.“ – und schon wird aufgelegt.   
Er kann gerade noch schnell blinzeln, dann spürt er die ersten Anzeichen einer ungeduldigen Stimmung im Café. Schnell huscht er von einer Ecke in die andere und versucht alles gleichzeitig hinzubekommen, was die Folge hat, dass er Ewigkeiten braucht, um irgendein Getränk fertig zu stellen.  
Schiller in der Tür wirkt da wie ein Engel.   
Der Rothaarige sieht sich um und versteht schnell was vor sich geht, geht jedoch seelenruhig an die Theke und lehnt sich über diese. „Entschuldigung.“, er räuspert sich und schaut Goethe genau in die Augen. „Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee. Mit Mandelmilch.“  
Der Ältere kann darüber nicht mal Schmunzeln. „Hören Sie auf mit dem Stuss und ziehen Sie sich die Schürze an. Ich brauche Hilfe. Danach reden wir.“   
„Und was soll ich machen?“, schnell war der hochgewachsene Herr auf der anderen Seite des Tresens. Es wirkt fast so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Auch die meisten Gäste bemerken den so geschätzten Barista zurück an seinem Platz und beobachten jede seiner Bewegungen gebannt. Wie er Goethe eine Tasse Kaffee ins Gesicht geschüttet hat, ist schon längst bekannt in der ganzen Stadt und legendär.   
Jetzt begegnen sich beide auf Augenhöhe, der eine selbstgefälliger, der andere grimmiger.   
„Die Mühlmaschine ist kaputt.“, wird Schiller gleich informiert.   
„Also soll ich mahlen?“  
„Sind Sie verrückt? Nein, machen Sie jetzt sofort ihr komisches Räubergebräu!“  
Von da an sprechen die beiden kaum. Sie arbeiten nebeneinander her in äußerster Konzentration, reichen sich gegenseitig Sachen oder schieben sich die halbfertigen Getränke zu um den anderen seinen Teil machen zu lassen. Eine Tasse nach der anderen geht über die Theke zu den Gästen.   
Es spricht sich schnell herum, dass Schiller wieder zurück ist und damit auch die angesagte Kaffeekreation, auf die man die letzten Wochen so schmerzlich verzichten musste; so treten mehr und mehr Gäste ein, alle mit dem gleichen Wunsch.  
Der Laden war nie voller, nicht in der besten Zeit von Goethe und auch nicht in der besten Zeit von Schiller alleine. Sie arbeiten so geschickt zusammen, dass alles möglich scheint. Sie schaffen es jede Person zur vollsten Zufriedenheit zu bedienen und zicken sich auch kein weiteres mal mehr an.   
Schiller lässt seine Sturheit fallen, während Goethe seinen Stolz nieder legt- Nach Stunden einer reinen Kaffee Odyssee geben sie sich schließlich die Hände. Die von Älteren schmerzen von dem andauernden Kurbeln der altmodischen Mühle, während die des Jüngeren verbrannt sind von immer wieder überschwappendem heißen Wasser.  
Seufzend setzen Sie sich in die Ecke des Ladens und sehen glücklich der letzten Gruppe beim Verlassen des Lokals zu, danach legen sie die Füße hoch.   
„Ich scheine mich in Ihnen getäuscht zu haben.“, gibt Goethe schließlich an, während der andere sich eine Zigarette ansteckt. Schiller bietet ihm eine an und nachdem abgelehnt wird, nickt er.   
„Ich mich aber auch in Sie.“   
Sie schauen sich gegenseitig in die erschöpften Gesichter und müssen dann doch lachen. Was für ein Tag!   
Goethe streckt sich. „Es ist etwas unverschämt zu fragen, nachdem Sie das gerade Stunden gemacht haben… aber würden Sie noch einen letzten Räuberkaffee für mich machen? Ich muss ihn einfach selbst probieren.“  
„Heh, nichts lieber als das.“ Seine lange Gestalt erhebt sich und die Augen des Caféinhabers folgen ihm bis zurück an die Kaffeemaschine. Er verfolgt jeden der Arbeitsschritte; wundert sich, macht sich Vorwürfe nicht selbst auf die simplen Ideen gekommen zu sein und erwartet seine Kostprobe mit jedem Moment mehr.   
„Denken Sie, Sie könnten noch mehr solcher Specials kreieren?“  
„Könnte ich.“, sagt Schiller, die Tasse bringend. „Wenn ich Angestellter sein würde.“  
Goethe grummelt leicht. „Vergessen wir es einfach. Wir hatten einen schlechten Start.“   
„Vergessen will ich es nicht, aber ich bin okay damit. Habe ich es richtig verstanden, ich arbeite wieder hier?“   
Erst nach einem offiziellen „Ja!“, stellt er schließlich ab, wonach verlangt wurde. Dann setzt sich Schiller wieder, raucht fertig und beobachtet seinen neuen irgendwie nicht so neuen Chef.   
Erwartungsvoll führt Goethe das Glas zum Mund und nimmt einen Schluck.   
Dann verzieht er das Gesicht.  
Und spuckt den Kaffee sogar hustend aus.   
„Mein Gott! Was ist das?! Es schmeckt nach Familiendrama!“   
Obwohl nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, ist Schiller nicht mal verletzt. Er muss herzlich lachen.   
„Herr Schiller! Sie sind wirklich nicht so mein Geschmack!“   
„Kann ja noch werden.“


End file.
